Der Weg zur Hoffnung
by TheLaughingOwl
Summary: Etwas Böses ist erwacht, weit jenseits des Universums von Son-Goku und seiner Familie, dort wo es ewig dunkel ist, und die Z-Kämpfer und ihre Familien müssen erkennen, dass man manchmal nur verlieren kann. SLASH ADULT FEATURES!


ACHTUNG: Die Welt um Dragonball gehört alleine Akira Toriyama und ich habe nicht die Absicht ihm das streitig zu machen, ich leihe sie mir nur ein wenig aus. :O)

Warnungen: In diesem Kapitel noch keine.

Das war's auch schon. Viel Vergnügen!

Der Weg zur Hoffnung

Kapitel 1

Schöne neue Welt

Bulma wusste, als ihre blauen Augen auf den Wächter fielen, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, und dass es klüger wäre ihren Einkaufsbummel vorzeitig abzubrechen und samt Bra so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden ehe etwas passieren konnte.

„Moooom!!!", nörgelte Bra aufgebracht, als sie im nächsten Moment von ihrer Mutter in Richtung des Ausgangs von einem der größeren Einkaufszentren von Satan City, der Blue Mile, gezogen wurde:" Ich wollte mir die Schuhe noch genauer ansehen!!! Die hatten total süße Schellen und… MOM!!! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!?!"

„Halt den Mund, Bra, oder du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du in den nächsten zwei Wochen mehr als genug Zeit haben wirst um dir deinen Kopf über Schuhe zu zerbrechen, da du diese dann unter Hausarrest auf deinem Zimmer verbringen wirst.", ermahnte Bulma ihre Tochter mit scharfen Ton, wobei sie einen flüchtigen Blick über ihre Schulter zu dem großen Springbrunnen warf, wo der Wächter nach wie vor stand und zum Glück trotz des lautstarken Quengelns ihrer 14-Jährigen Tochter seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie gelenkt hatte.

Bra verstummte daraufhin eingeschnappt und Bulma war dankbar dafür, dass ihre Tochter, die wohl begriffen hatte, dass ihre Mutter etwas beunruhigte und sie somit auch beunruhigt sein sollte, genug Verstand hatte es ihr gleich zu tun und nun ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich in Richtung der Garage zu eilen.

//Kami, bin ich froh, dass Vegeta Bra ihren Wunsch abgeschlagen hat und den Tag wieder im Gravitationsraum verbringt anstatt mit uns hier her gekommen zu sein.//, dachte sie erleichtert, während sie mit ihrer Tochter in das um einiges kältere Stiegenhaus trat, das zu den Garagen führte:// Ich hab das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser Wächter auf Vegeta aufmerksam geworden wäre und ich will mir nicht einmal ausmalen was passiert wäre, wenn es zwischen den beiden zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen wäre.//

Ihre Schritte hallten in der großen, gut beleuchteten Garage unangenehm laut und Bulma, die den verwirrten und leicht verängstigten Blick, den ihr Bra zuspielte, zu ignorieren versuchte, dachte einmal mehr an Son-Goku, während sie den Weg zu ihren Auto in Eilschritt zurücklegte. Sie hatte die unangenehme Eingebung, dass sie sich hier in einem Käfig befand, wie ein Ratte in einer Falle, und nicht weit weg die hungrige Katze mit ihren spitzen Zähnen.

//Reiß dich zusammen, Bulma! Du verhältst dich völlig lächerlich, es sind öfters Wächter in der Stadt, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass dir einer begegnet ist und sind die anderen Leute so ausgetickt wie du?//

Nein, das waren sie nicht. Unruhig, oh ja, unruhig sind sämtliche Einkäufer geworden, die den Wächter bemerkt hatten und etliche hatten dank seiner Anwesenheit wohl, wie sie es nun tat, ihren Streifzug nach Schnäppchen vorzeitig abgebrochen. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass es wirklich jemanden gab, der ein dermaßen großes Unbehagen dem Wächter gegenüber empfand wie sie.

Warum sollten sie auch? Diese gehörten seit nunmehr schon zehn Jahren zu ihren Leben wie schlechtes Wetter und wie gegen das Zweite konnte man gegen diese magischen Handlanger nichts unternehmen außer sie hinzunehmen und in das alltägliche Leben zu integrieren.

Bulma öffnete mit einem Druck auf ihren Fahrchip den Wagen und beeilte sich damit ihre Einkäufe, die für sie verhältnismäßig mager ausgefallen waren, im Kofferraum zu verstauen, während sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Garagenausgang zu werfen, wobei sie erkennen konnte, dass tatsächlich etliche andere Leute es ihr gleich gemacht hatten und sich nun daran machten so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden.

//Ich wünschte Vegeta wäre hier… ich weiß, dass der Wächter auf ihn Aufmerksam geworden wäre, ich weiß das einfach… aber ich fühle mich so hilflos. Was kann ich machen, wenn sich diese wahnsinnige Kreatur plötzlich dazu entschließen sollte mich und Bra mitzunehmen?// Bumla schloss den Kofferraum mit mehr Wucht als notwendig und stieg dann in die Fahrerseite ein, wobei sie Bra, die nun ungemein blass wirkte, nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkte, ehe sie den Wagen startete und sich umblickte um zu sehen ob hinter ihr alles frei war um auszuparken.

//Goku, du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass du hier wärst.//, dachte sie niedergeschlagen und spürte einmal mehr wie sich ein schmerzlicher Kloß in ihrem Hals zu bilden begann.

Sie dachte an den lachenden Mann, der immer fröhlich war und es zustande brachte, dass sie sich alle alleine schon durch seine Anwesenheit sicher fühlten. Sie dachte daran wie oft er sie alle gerettet hatte, wie er für sie gestorben und dann wieder zurück ins Leben gekommen war und wie keiner von ihnen ihm am Schluss hatte helfen können als er sie gebraucht hätte.

//Denk nicht daran, bei Kami, Bulma, schau lieber auf die Straße!//, forderte sie sich in Gedanken aufgebracht auf und versuchte die nun plötzlich aufkommen wollenden Bilder, die sie verbissen seit Jahren verdrängte, wieder zurück zu treiben, in die kleine dunkle, kalte Ecke ihres Verstande, wo sie all ihre Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit hin verbannte, die mit dem Eintreffen der Onarega gekommen war, deren Ankunft sich wie eine Seuche im gesamten Universum und sogar bis ins Jenseits hin bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

Das grelle Tageslicht blendete sie einen Moment als sie schließlich die Garage der Blue Mile verließ und sie redete sich ein, dass die zwei Tränen, die nun ihre Wangen runter liefen von dieser Reizung ihrer Augen herführten. Sie konnte den besorgten Blick ihrer Tochter auf sich spüren, während sie sich die Tränen wegwischte und für einen Moment lang schien es so, als würde diese etwas sagen wollen, da sie ihren Mund öffnete, ihn dann jedoch doch wortlos wieder schloss und ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen zum Fenster hinaus lenkte, wo sie das kühle aber klare Wetter eines Dezembernachmittages begrüßte.

Bulma zwang sich dazu nicht weiter daran zu denken in was für einer grauen Welt sie nun lebten und wie sehr sie ihren besten Freund vermisste während sie sich im Verkehr der Hauptstraße einreihte, der sie in weniger als zehn Minuten nach Hause bringen würde.

Sie wusste, dass an dieser Situation ohnehin nichts geändert werden konnte.


End file.
